monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Frandark10
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Paradox/Armor! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Shadowblade777 (talk) 22:08, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I see that you said that you wish to help improve this wiki. This is a rather simple and useful thing to do. Whenever you are checking the paradox part 1 or 2 monsters, take a look at the elemental weakness. If the number is not 100% (Aka something like 75%, 150%, or Null), and it ISNT colored like this: 150% and its instead 150%, please let me know. Or, if you want, you can do it yourself. It looks nice and helps see what the monster is weak too at a glance. Thanks! --Gamessmasher (talk) 02:52, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Ah, thank you for your time helping the wiki, regarding wrong or missing information in the items/weapons/armor pages, most of those are part 1, I which indeed they were not found anywhere. Not only that, but naturally you can find anything in the LoC, so save that for when it can ONLY be found in the LoC, like sky stones and philosophical stones. Anyway, if you want to leave a message, be sure to add your signature as well. I may only have 2 people so far comment of my page, but eventually I'm gonna forget who posted it. Either tap the signature button above or leave 4 ~ at the end. thanks for helping! (Seriously, finding them and then changing them is a bother) --Gamessmasher (talk) 15:06, August 10, 2018 (UTC) One more thing, please remember that not every monster has monster milk, only if you actually got it in game should you add that they drop it. --Gamessmasher (talk) 15:12, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Nine tailed robe is not an item you can get at the moment, Its actually Nero's equipment (Along with the Taoist Scythe) that he has when fighting the armored berserker. --Gamessmasher (talk) 16:45, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Asking if you can do that? Well, of course, just remember that in part 2, some characters got new passive or an updated passive. Affection stuff is pretty simple as well. Now listing their favorite foods... That's a bit tedious. --Gamessmasher (talk) 14:39, August 11, 2018 (UTC) A minor thing, you don't need to do this if you wish, but it helps some of us. When editing, you can add a short summery of what you did. The system here saves a couple of the previous summaries that you did, and I find it quite useful in case anyone (Like me :P) wants to quickly see what changed without needing to go to the page itself. Technically, all your stuff are minor edits (But they are needed), but in the future if you decide to start making pages/adding guilds and stuff like that, a short summery helps. Thanks for helping! --Gamessmasher (talk) 23:12, August 12, 2018 (UTC) The summery is to the right of this box, whenever you are editing (that is, if you are using the richtext editor. Right above the preview. Anyway, the place you are looking for is actually the companion page. Somewhere in the article it should say Name or LINK as a companion... OR there should be tabs at the top which the second one being the companion name. Click the link to go its companion page, and edit from there. If you don't know where to start, pull up a companion page that's already mostly complete (Cause the passives for most of Part 1 monsters haven't been updated yet) and take a look at what everything does. Don't worry about stuff like recruitment rate, as that stuff isn't shown in game, only within the game files. Focus on stuff like what level they start off at, equipment they start with, what races/jobs they start at... (I cant do the equipment one as I hit Unequip all non party members…) And if you really want to, what they say in battle when you talk with them. Note that if your version of the game isn't high enough, the talk text wont be in English (Even in mine, some monsters in part 1 arnt translated, mostly the text for non vital stuff, like attacks) Thanks again! --Gamessmasher (talk) 23:38, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Welp, even if you ask me, I dunno. I made a template that I copy and paste whenever I need a new page, so don't ask me for that XD. Anyway, if you get the part 2 merged version, the mostly fully translated part 1 should be with it, with the downside being that the LoC is harder and Sphinx having 10X more health... --Gamessmasher (talk) 02:41, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Meh, after I maxed every job in part 1 and fought (And beat) every super boss in the LoC, there was nothing left to do, so I moved to part 2. Even without the English translation, I can still grind for that perfect legendary LoC gear. --Gamessmasher (talk) 16:14, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Is that so? I know that some monsters had balance changes, but I presumed that was just numbers. Well, I would just write the new resistance with a (Part 2) next to it, and add a (Part 1) to the first resistance. After all, not everyone is playing part 2, so changing the resists to part 2 would screw them over. Of course, sometimes these are honest mistakes, so if you have a part 1 only save, you can validate it. Thanks for helping! --Gamessmasher (talk) 00:58, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your hard work, Ill continue filling in info on random pages and making random pages everywhere. --Gamessmasher (talk) 02:13, August 21, 2018 (UTC)